Were Did I Go Wrong
by Natalialways
Summary: 17 year old Brooke Penelope Webber comes to Port Charles in search of the big sister she never knew...Elizabeth Webber. Will things get ugly before they get better? Will Brooke fit in with Elizabeth and her lifestyle? Brooke is a bad girl!
1. Chapter 1

Were Did I Go Wrong

Chapter One: "If You Found Out About Me, What Would You Do?"

I walked out of the elevator at General Hospital. This was my first time in Port Charles or well my first time in the United States all together. I was here for one reason and well one reason only. I had to get away from my parents I love them and all but having parents that are never home its all that great and Port Charles had something that came in handy for me. As I walked over to the Nurse's Station I took one last look at the paper i was holding, I just wanted to make sure I was at the rigth place and well the paper said General Hospital.

"Hi, Is Elizabeth Webber her by any chance?" I asked knowing that I could have been late and her shift could be over.

The women at the desk looked up at me from her clip bored. She looked like she was in her 40's and well not happy.

"Nurse Webber is in surgery at the moment" "Oh, is she ok?"  
"She's fine. I would be asking about the person who's brain she is cutting open if I were you"  
"Oh, I thought you ment...umm Do you know when she will be done"  
"NO I DONT KNOW WHEN SHE WILL BE DONE TRYING TO SAVE A LIFE. LOOK YOUNG LADY I DONT HAVE TIME FOR STUPID QUESTION FROM TEENAGERS. IF YOU WANT TO WAIT TAKE A SEAT AND IF NOT GO HOME, BUT STOP WAISTING MY TIME"  
"OK, LOOK OLD LADY. I WASNT WAISTING YOUR TIME I JUST WANTED TO KNOW. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, SO JUST CHILL THE HELL OUT"

She just stood their and kept looking at me.

"Your not from around her are you" she asked "No" i said wondering if she noticed my accent.

"Hey is everything ok" said a mens voice

I turned around to find a very hot blonde guy standing right behind me. He had jeans and a black shirt on.  
I am really not into guys that were black but he looked good in.

"No" i said as i turned around and started walking to the waiting area. He was fallowing me.

"I'm Brooke" i said as i took a seat.  
"Jason...Morgan"  
"Well Jason Morgan. You seem nice and friendly wanna be friends"

He gave me a wierd look and I laughed

"I was just kidding"  
"Funny. Look I know that your new so are you lost or anything"  
"Well I dont know you tell me. Is this were Elizabeth Webber works?" I asked with a smile "Yes. How do you know Elizabeth?"  
"Long story. I am sure you have better things to do"  
"Yeah well your right I have to go" He took my phone off the table "Here is my number if you need any help." He gave me the phone back.  
"Thanks" I said "No Problem"  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why do you want to help me?"  
"I am close with Elizabeth"  
"How close"  
"Close"

He walked away and I watched him get into the eleveator.

My phone started to ring, I looked at the caller Id it read "Sarah". I had to choice but to pick up

"Hey, sis. Whats up?"  
"Whats up is that mom and dad came home today to find a note from you that says: Hey, I am going to Port Charles to find Elizabeth. Dont come for me. Bye"  
"Yeah, whats wrong with it. I think it sounds just right"  
"What the hell are you thinking"  
"I am thinking that I need to met Elizabeth and that its about time she knew about me thats what I am thinking"  
"You need to come home now"  
"NO"  
"NOW Brooke"  
"Make me"  
"I will if you are not on a plane tomorrow morning and on your way back home"  
"Fine tomorrow morning, that still gives me time to met Elizabeth"  
"Brooke Penelope Webber, dont you dare"  
"Too late I see her, Got to go. Bye" I hang up the phone. As I see a women in her 20's with brown hair walk over to the nurse's station. She looked just like the pictures I saw. I watched as the lady at the station told her I was looking for her. She turned around and looked over at me and then back at the women. They talked a little bit more and then she started to walk over to me. Right at that moment my stomach started to hurt and all i wanted to do was run, but i couldnt move.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Webber" "Hi...Yea I know"  
"We havent met before have we?" she asked "NO!"  
"Ok, Cause I dont want to be rude or anything but how do you know me?"  
"Lets just say I know people that know you"  
"What?"  
"I know Sarah Webber, your sister and well I also know Steven really well too"  
"How do you know my sister and brother?"  
"Lets just say we are close...kinda"  
"Ok, look I dont know you and you dont know me but dont start playing games with me."  
"Sorry, I dont mean anything bad by it"  
"Are you in the mob"  
"Ha, NO. I wish"  
"Then who the hell are you"  
"I dont know how to tell you"  
"Then stop waisting my time, I need to get home to my kids"  
"How are Jacob and Cameron?"  
"How do you know the names of my kids. Who sent you?"  
"No one sent me, people dont ever want me to know you or you to know me. Sarah told me there names by the way"  
"Ok I am done here, whatever your up to I dont have the time for it"  
"I am not up to anything just wait."  
"Bye" She starts to walk away "I am your sister" I said.

Elizabeth turns around and just stands there and looking at me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Were Did I Go Wrong

Chapter Two:  
"If I Left Would You Miss Me?"

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

The noise was so loud it made my head feel like it was going to explode. I jumped out of my bed, and hit the alarm clock with my hand. I have been in Port Charles for three days and I am still not used to the time change between Russia and The United States. I walked over to the window, the view from the metro court hotel was amazing. I could see the whole city from the room I got, plus the owner Carly was so sweet about getting me a great view when I asked.

After i got dressed i walked down stairs to the lobby, as i walked over to the front desk a women with brown hair welcomed me.

"Hi, How may I help you" she asked "Is Carly Jax here"  
"NO, but I am sure whatever it is I can take care of it" she sounded snappy "Welll will she be in today, i really wanted to talk to her"  
"No, she wont. I am Olivia, I will be filling in for Ms. Jax well she is gone"  
"Oh, ok well then never mind i will stop by later"

i walked away and out the front door. As i go outside my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello"  
"Hi, can we talk?"

It was Elizabeth, i knew she had called Sarah but why now i was getting ready to leave town and now she calls. After telling me rigth that first day at the hospital that i was "a lying bitch, and that she never wanted to see me again"

"Why? So you can call me a bitch again. I dont think so"  
"No! I am sorry, i shouldnt have done that and i should have believed you. Brooke can we please just talk face to face"  
"I am leaving today, so dont worry about me i will be gone soon"  
"Brooke, I dont want you to leave, not tell i talk to you"  
"Fine, met me at the metro court at 3:00"  
"Ok, thank you"

I hung up and called Jason.  
"Hello"  
"Hey, can you come and pick me up"  
"Whos this?"  
"Brooke...from the hospital"  
"Brooke! Elizabeth's friend rigth"  
"Yea something like that"  
"Where are you?"  
"The Metro Court"

Later that day, Jason and I were sitting at Kelly's when he asked me how i knew Liz. I told him i was her sister, and he just kind of stood their looking at me. But after sometime he got over it, well after i told him what Liz, said and how i was going to met with her before I left.

"Why dont you just stay a few more days?"  
"My parents froze my credit card so i cant pay for anything. And no place to stay. I wish i could stay, i would like to see more of Port Charles. I met Carly Jax, when i first got here and she asked if i would like to go to this party thing she and her husbend are having and i would love to but i cant"  
"Carly is my best friend, and i am sure that she could give you a job at the Metro Court, and i think she would really like if you went to the party, but it her ex-husbend. ANd if you really need a place to stay i have a extra bedroom at my penthouse"  
"Really, you would let me stay with you. You dont even know me"  
"Your Elizabeth's little sister and i believe you. I also know that she will come around"  
"Thank you, but i cant."  
"Brooke!?!" I heard a voice call my name from behiend me

I turned around and there was Elizabeth with her boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Were Did I Go Wrong

Chapter Three:  
"What Do You Do? Are You In A Mafia?"

"Brooke...Brooke...Elizabeth's here" Jason was yelling from the living room, well i was upstairs in my "new" room. I was trying to finish unpacking, i had just moved in with Jason about an hour ago. He said that another guy lived at the penthouse but he was out for the day. I walked down stairs. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch waiting, well Jake and Cameron were playing on the floor.

"Hey, where did Jason go" I asked looking around "He just left, dont worry you will get used to him doing that all the time"  
"Right. So like what is up with you and him" i asked as i sat down on the couch "What do you mean?" Elizabeth shifted in her seat and then looked over at the boys "Did you two date?"  
"Yeah, forever ago"  
"Oh I see, So nothing more resent?"  
"NO!"  
"OK! Well like what the hell those he do?"  
"Umm...Thats something you will have to talk to Jason about"  
"Why? What is he like in a Mafia or something?"  
"Something" Elizabeth said in a low voice

I jumped out of my seat

"Shut Up. Jason is not in a Mafia"  
"I didnt say he was"  
"Well your voice and face did. Are you like for really right now or just messing with me"  
"I dont know what you are trying to say, but i didnt tell you what Jason does and I wont. Thats something that you will have to ask him and if he wants to tell you he will, but dont ask me please."

Knock..Knock..Knock

I looked over at Elizabeth. Someone was at the door and i really didnt want to see who. I mean i cant just walk up to the door and see who is there. This isnt my house, but then again I do live here now. I stood their frozen but then Elizabeth gave me a light push in the direction of the door. So I walked over to the door and opened it. There was a women around Elizabeth's age standing their, she had brown hair and looked very mad when i opened the door.

"Hi, can I help You" I asked "NO, you just did"  
"What?"  
"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in Jason apartment?"  
"Sam, she lives here" Elizabeth said as she picked up Jake and walked over to the door.  
"Elizabeth..Hi...Who is she?"  
"I'm Brooke Penelope Webber. I'm Elizabeth's little sister and also a friend of Jason Morgan...I think...not really sure about the friend part but I do live in his penthouse with him. So either he is into me or we are friend."  
"Well he's not into thats for sure" Sam snapped "Why would he not be into me"  
"Lets just say that your not his type"  
"Well i didnt know he had a type. What is his type. You?"  
"Yeah"  
"I dont think so, Jason would never date someone so bitchy"  
"BROOKE" Elizabeth looked over at me "What bitchy is the nicest word I could think of for her"  
"She is Jason's girlfriend, and has been for six years"  
"Oh..well then why dont you just come on in Sam" I said with anger

Sam walked into the apartment and looked over at Jake.

"Hi, Jake. How are you?"  
"Good" Jake replayed and then asked Elizabeth if he could go play.

Elizabeth put Jake down but looked kind of upset.

"Umm...Brooke I have to go but I am glad you are staying"  
"Why? You just got here. Thanks but I'm not sure for how long I can stay, I mean Carly gave me a job at the hotel but mom and dad want me to come back anyway."  
"I have to get to work right now but I will take care of the mom and dad problem, dont worry"  
"What are you going to do, tell them to let me stay and that you will be responsible for me"  
"Maybe...I have my ways"  
"Ok well if you say so, i wont try and stop you if thats what you are asking for"

Elizabeth picked up Jake and took Camrons hand and left. Now it was me and this Sam person and to tell you the truth i really dont like her or see what Jason could like about her.

"So how long have you lived with Jason" She asked "I just moved in about an hour ago" I replayed "Oh. Where are you from? How did you ment Jason?"  
"20 questions much?"  
"Sorry, I was just wondering"  
"I am from Russia and we met at General Hospital"  
"Russia? It's a great place. So you are Elizabeths sister for really?"  
"Yes, I am"

I felt so weird talking to her, I felt like I should hate her but I found no reason to other then she just seemed like a bitch but then again I am a bitch too.

"How do you know Elizabeth?"  
"She's a friend"  
"You two dont seem to be friends. She left as soon as you got her"  
"Looks thats between me and her, and if she wants to tell you then she can but I dont want to be the one to say anything"  
"What is with you people. Everyonne knows everyones business but yet no one talks about it. What the fuck?"  
"Its just a long story"  
"Ok fine whatever. What does Jason do?"  
"What?" she looked at me with worried eyes "Jason...Your boyfriend. What does he do? You like his job is..."  
"Right, umm stuff"  
"Is he in a Mafia?"

Sam looked at me and then laughed.

"What? Thats crazy..Jason...Jason Morgan..NO"  
"Ok. Then what is his job. I think i should know if I will be living with him"

I heard the door slam and turned around. Jason was standing rigth there looking at Sam and then over at me. I felt all the blood from my face fade away, I felt like I was going to pee myself.

"I am the rigth hand men of a Mob Boss"

Warning: My stories will use some "french"...so if you dont like words like that either dont read it or just get over it.


	4. Chapter 4

*** I DONT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR GENERAL HOSPITAL...BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY IDEA...ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CW AND ABC.

Were Did I Go Wrong

Chapter Four { Wait! I m Your What? }

Written By: Natalia Elizabeth

I walked down the stairs to the living room, but just as I was about to step of the last step I froze.

Oh My God. I yelled

Jason and Sam turned around and looked at me.

Sorry. But really just get a room. It seems like every time I walk down the stairs you to be doing something that I don t want to see I crossed my arm and lend back on the wall.

Well maybe you should just stop coming down the stairs or living here for that matter Sam replied.

I have lived with Jason for a week now and my relationship with Sam has just gotten worse. But on the bright side Elizabeth may have gotten mom and dad to let me stay with them. I would like to find out but I have a Spam in my way.

I live here with Jason and I will stay with Jason. Tell I have to go home if I have to go home

I hope you go home now, and never come back

Sam. Brooke is staying here for as long as she needs to.

Why did you ask her to stay here again?

Because she is a friend and I enjoy having her around. She brings something new to the penthouse and Spin enjoys having her also. So just cut the crap, I am not asking you to like her but be respectful to her

Jason just stood up for me to his six years long girlfriend. He does care, maybe and if not he is not good at acting like he doesn t.

Well I would love to stay for the rest of the show but I have to met with Elizabeth

Sam opened the door.

Let me help you out Thanks but I dot take help from witch s I said as I walked out the door.

As I walked over to the elevator I heard the door slam shut. Then I though more about what Jason has done for me since I have been here. Maybe just maybe he does like me, I mean I am not hitting on him or anything like that but I do like him. He is not only the right-hand mad of the Mob Boss (which by the way I am way ok with my boyfriend back from Russia; Luca. He is a Mobster) but Jason is so sweet and I love that its so hard to get him to smile and he doesn t like people knowing that he enjoys life but he really does I can tell. He also acts so weird when he is around Elizabeth. She would come over to check on me (now that she knows that I know that Jason is a Mobster; she worried even more because I told her I was ok with that) and Jason would leave or he would act so different around her. Not in a bad way, its so cute. How they look at each other and there eyes glow, I never see him like that not even when he is with Sam. I know he loves Sam and all but it s a different love and I am not sure if he only loves Sam because she isn t afraid to shoot someone or because she is out going well Elizabeth is shy and puts her boys first and I can never pictures Lizzie picking up a gun for any reason.

I walked into Kelly s Diner and I looked around to see if I could spot Lizzie.

Hey Lizzie, how are you?

Hi, I m fine and you?

I was good tell I ran into Spam and Jason making out right by the door

Elizabeth shifted in her seat. So I changed the subject.

So where are the boys?

They are with their dad

Oh, right. Lucky?

Yes, You should met him sometime he would like to met you

Really

Yeah, he just found out he has a brother like s few months ago

So he is going through the same stuff you are then I said

No, its not what I meant. He doesn t like Ethan this brother

Really? Why?

Long story but they are getting better but Lucky still cant call him brother Elizabeth? I women with a baby girl in a stroller walked up to our table.

Hi, Robin Elizabeth got out of her chair and picked the baby up from the stroller.

Hi, I was just taking Emma for a walk and I though I would stop by and get a cup of coffee well I was here Robin said as she took a seat.

I looked up at Lizzie.

Oh, sorry. Robin this is Brooke.

Hi I said

Hi, your new to Port Charles aren t you?

Yes. I am from Russia

Wow, that s great. I hear it s a great place

Yeah, everyone says that I laughed

How do you know Elizabeth Robin asked and turned around to see Lizzie

She is a relative

A relative, that s all I was to her a relative. Right then I realized that I was messing up Elizabeth s perfect life and she was embarrassed to tell her friends that I was her sister. I was just getting in the way of everything here. I needed to go home and get back to my life were I didn t know Elizabeth and she didn t know me, things were so much better then for me and her.


End file.
